


Write Drunk, Edit Sober

by kittenmacabre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Hemingway had it wrong all along, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Writing AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmacabre/pseuds/kittenmacabre
Summary: Rey, an aspiring author, is editing an intimate scene in her novel. Too bad she doesn't have a lot of experience to use as a reference for her steamy scene...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta so please be kind. More to come soon. Kudos and comments keep me inspired.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr, I'm always down for feedback and chatting with my fellow Reylos!  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittenmacabre13

Rey took a sip of her second gin and tonic in as many hours and grimaced. The smashed lime wedge and the long since melted ice pooled in the bottom of the glass had lost their refreshing bite and become sour and lukewarm.

Rey huffed a sigh. If she was going to continue to sit at the bar and edit, she was going to have to get another drink. It felt inconsiderate to take a space at the bar if she wasn’t drinking, and the comforting looseness that made her task more bearable had faded from her last drink. Rey absently chewed the stirrer in her glass as she contemplated the thick sheaf of papers in front of her. The messy marks of the green pen she used for editing now dominated the page, making the neat black typeface all but illegible for anybody but her.

Looking at how she had decimated the chapter in front of her with her notes and criticisms, maybe it was time to call it a day. Not to mention it was getting later and would soon be the time of day when suits from the nearby business district would flock to the bar for a round of drinks after leaving the office. She was still reluctant to stop working on the chapter, though, considering it was far from being up to her standards. Although Rey mused, that was far more likely due to the content of the chapter.

Rey snorted in frustration and motioned to the bartender for another drink at the thought. She couldn’t fathom why she had convinced herself that she would be capable of writing this. As an aspiring author, she was confident in her prose and had faith in her vision for a thrilling adventure novel feature a plucky female protagonist. However, after a readthrough of her first draft, she realized that the passion of the romantic subplot seemed a little lackluster. When she vented her concerns to her roommate, Finn, he suggested that maybe the situation could be fixed by adding a scene of a more… intimate… variety to spice things up a little bit. And so, as obstinate as she was, Rey set out to write a steamy scene for her lead character and the brooding male romantic interest, even though she was clearly out of her element.

Rey angrily scribbled out a line on the page in front of her, realizing she had managed to give the male lead an extra arm… again. She could swear that every time she tried to write any intimate physical contact between her characters, the guy turned into a demented Kraken with hands everywhere. Keeping track of everybody’s limbs was getting to be complicated.

Rey was jolted out of her frustrated musings by a voice coming from over her shoulder.

“Didn’t Ernest Hemmingway say “Write drunk, edit sober”? I think you are trying to do it backward.”

Rey snorted into her glass and turned to tell the man that he would rather edit drunk too if he were forced to endure her writing in this scene right now, but she tripped over the words in her throat as she twisted and got a look at him.

When she described a character as “sinfully beautiful”, this was what Rey was referring too. Her eyes quickly roved over the man’s face, taking in dark features and soft lips. His dark hair looked handsome coiffed and just brushing his collar, but Rey would bet it would look positively dashing mussed and messy from somebody’s fingers running through it.

Realizing she had been staring dumbly, she hurried to find a response to his comment.

“You would want to edit drunk if you were working on the scene I’m on too.” She hoped that she was coming off as witty and cool, but she doubted she was.

The man leaned against the bar, and the dark material of his jacket stretched over his broad shoulders. Of course, a man that looked like he was a walking character out of a romance novel would appear the very moment she was editing her first sex scene.

“Why it can’t be that bad,” the man argued, his voice deep, and why did it have to be so hot? “What is it? Melodramatic monologue, tragic death, thinly veiled mysterious backstory giving you headaches?”

Rey took her drink from the bartender who had just returned and shook her head. “No, nothing like that. It’s just a type of scene I’m not that experienced with.”

When all the man did was raise a dark brow at her, she hedged, “It’s a scene a little more romantic in nature than I am comfortable with.”

“So, it’s a sex scene.”

Rey almost choked on her sip of gin and tonic. Once she had recovered, she responded, “Well, yes. And it’s turning out to be the most difficult part of the whole book. I’m starting to think I should just cut it.”

“Nonsense,” he argued, “Readers love a good sex scene. Gives them the payoff they were waiting for on romantic plots.”

“You seem to have a lot of opinions for a stranger in a bar,” Rey grumbled back.

The stranger cracked a dashing grin, “I should, I’ve been known to do a little freelancing editing myself.”

Finding his confidence endearing, Rey stuck out a hand. “Well freelance editor telling me how to do my job, I’m Rey?”

Taking her outstretched hand in one of his own that was approximately the size of a snowplow, he shook it.

“Ben. Ben Solo.” Letting her hand go, he continued, “A little free advice from somebody who’s edited a handful of sex scenes, the best ones are the realistic ones. Pick a sexual encounter you’ve enjoyed and base it off that. Nobody will know, and it will be so much hotter when you have a clear picture in your head.”

Rey mumbled, “Good thing I have so many great encounters to chose from,” before taking a long sip of her drink.

The comment had been more for herself than for Ben, but he heard her words and raised his eyebrows in response. “All that bad, huh?”

This was getting strangely personal for a conversation with a stranger in the bar, but the two gin and tonics coupled with her earlier frustration were making Rey more forthcoming than usual. That and something about the mountain of a man standing next to her set her strangely off-balance. As if his presence itself had altered gravity around Rey and sent her spiraling off course.

“Let’s just say I have absolutely no way of knowing if the scene I wrote is realistic or not.”

Ben went unnaturally still.

“You mean… you don’t…. you’ve never.”

Rey rolled her eyes, “For somebody who claims to make a living helping other people with their words, you’ve certainly got a way with them.”

“You can’t be serious,” he went on, completely ignoring her quip. “Girls who look like you could have any guy they wanted.”

Rey squirmed a little on her barstool at the compliment and avoided his eye contact for a moment. “Well I never noticed them, I was busy writing my novel. And it was never a problem until I started writing this stupid sex scene!”

Ben paused, “I could help you. You need a teacher.”

Rey gulped. “Are you offering to read my scene, or…” She trailed off, meeting Ben’s eyes again and finding them dark and boring into her own.

“I’d like to help you in all sorts of ways, if you’ll let me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the smut train! Let me know what you think! And don't worry, I won't leave you (or Rey) hanging on for more for long.
> 
> Also, find me on tumbr for more Reylo trash  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittenmacabre13

Rey sipped the red wine gratefully out of the glass in front of her and raised her eyebrows. It was spicy and complex, far better than anything she would sip out of a coffee mug in her own tiny apartment that she shared with Finn.

She was grateful that Ben had offered her a drink when she arrived at his apartment, glad that he had given her the opportunity to tell herself that it was the effects of alcohol that had prompted her to take him up on his offer. If she was being honest with herself, she knew that she was drunk on his dark gaze far more than gin or wine.

Rey took another sip her drink as she glanced around his apartment. She had known from the quality of his suit that Ben had disposable income, but this was even nicer than she’d expected. Sleek modern lines, everything gleaming in black and chrome perfectly accented with deep crimson. Only a few chosen personal notes decorated the space, including a framed black and white photo of a smiling couple and a set of eye-catching fountain pens on the spotless desk.

She jumped as Ben’s voice sounded very close behind her, “Everything alright? You’ve been quiet since we got here.”

She turned to face him and found him standing within arm’s reach, so close that she could smell his cologne, fittingly spicy with undertones of cedar and bergamot.

Rey nodded, “I’m fine, just admiring your apartment.”

Ben remained silent and raised his eyebrows, prompting her to say more in a way that she was coming to realize was his signature.

“Just nervous,” she admitted, staring down into her wine glass.

He plucked the glass from her fingers and set it down on the counter next to him, prompting her to meet his dark eyes which were still intense but still managing to be soft.

He took the hand that he had just relieved of the glass and said gently, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I never said I didn’t want to.”

Ben reached up to cup her cheek in his free hand before leaning in slowly to kiss her. He kept his eyes on hers the whole time as if waiting for her to tell him to stop, but she did no such thing.

Rey had thought she was familiar with this part at least, but she had never been kissed quite like this. She had expected something far more passionate and illicit feeling from kissing a random stranger that she had met in a bar. Instead, this kiss was heart-achingly sweet, from his hand gently cupping her face to his soft lips that had been made for kissing.

Rey let her own hands come up to his shoulders and reveled in the broad firmness she found there. Wanting more, she tilted her head and opened her mouth to Ben, eliciting a soft groan from the back of his throat before he slipped his tongue between her parted lips. Despite the kiss having started so gently, it began building into something with far more fire behind it, and soon Rey was panting against Ben and clinging to his shoulders so tightly that she wrinkled his crisp white shirt.

When Rey pulled back to catch her breath, Ben simply moved his attentions to the exposed parts of her neck and let his hands drift down to her waist. As he nudged her collar aside with his long nose to give him access to more skin to kiss and lick, Rey moved her own hands to his hair to find out that it was just as soft as she’d imagined it would be.

Ben’s hands brushed up her waist until they hovered just below the underside of her breasts, doing so slowly enough to give her time to stop him if she wanted too. She very much did not want to stop him, her nervousness lost in the feeling of his teeth scraping lightly across her pulse point. In fact, she wanted him to continue so much that she could barely breathe.

When Ben’s large hands finally engulfed Rey’s breasts over her sweater, a thumb dragging across a rapidly peaking nipple, a noise ripped its way out of her throat that definitely would have embarrassed her if she wasn’t half-mad with the sensation of Ben’s hands already. She pressed her body against his, seeking more of his warmth, and a shiver ran up her spine when she felt a hardness against her abdomen.

Rey had to contain a whine when Ben abruptly pulled away from her, but she was immediately contented when his hands came to the hem of her sweater and he looked up at her questioningly through his deliciously mussed hair. She nodded quickly, much less apprehensive at the thought of him undressing her than she ought to be considering that she had known him for approximately an hour.

He tugged her shirt off over her head, and Rey had no time to be embarrassed by being bare before him. No sooner had her sweater hit the floor than Ben was on her once more, his mouth back against hers, this time indicating that he liked what he saw. His mouth was much more insistent against hers now, tongue delving deep to taste her. She gave as good as she got, gasping and whimpering into his mouth as his hands returned to her breasts, this time without the barrier of fabric, for she had forgone a bra under her baggy sweater today.

Ben pressed the whole length of his body up against her once more, guiding her back until the back of her knees hit the couch and she sank down onto it. He immediately sank to his knees between her open legs, not breaking the kiss at all as she sat. Now his hands glided over the planes of her stomach to reach the waistband of her jeans. He toyed with the button for a moment, once again giving Rey ample opportunity to stop him. Impatient, Rey made it very clear that she wanted him to continue by beginning to undo the buttons at the neck of his shirt.

Once he had been relieved of his shirt and he had slid her jeans down her legs, Ben paused and sat back on his heels. His eyes roved up and down her form in a way that gave Rey absolutely no desire to hide from his gaze. The fire in Ben’s eyes left her no room to worry about the fact that she was wearing blue cotton panties with yellow stars on them.

"How did they do it? In your book?" Ben asked suddenly.

The sudden left turn left Rey scrambling for her footing.

"Oh well..." She blushed all the way down to her exposed chest thinking of her clumsy attempts at writing smut. Her descriptions paled in comparison to what she was already feeling. Ben was still looking at her expectantly and the sight of him kneeling between her knees gave her the courage to say what came next.

"Well they started by him... uh... using his mouth on her."

No sooner had the words left Rey's mouth than Ben leaned forward again to lick a hot strip up her center, right over her underwear. His eyes stayed trained on her face the whole time.

Rey jolted at the sensation so hard she almost fell off the couch.

“Oh! You really… you really don’t have to do that,” Rey stammered, “Not if you don’t want to I mean.”

Ben did not pull away, instead speaking so close to her skin that Rey could feel the hot breath of his voice against the damp cloth of her underwear.

“But I want to. Very much.”

The husky tone of his voice convinced Rey that he was as affected by the situation as she was. Once she nodded at him, too turned on to form words, Ben hooked his fingers in the elastic band of her underwear and slid them down her legs.

He only stared at the space between her legs for a moment, before diving in again to retrace his tongue’s previous path again. It was as if he couldn’t help himself, and from the desperate way that he licked at her, Rey got the sense that he did not do anything in his life by half measures.

Ben’s dark eyes remained trained on her face as he licked long stripes through her folds, adding a subtle flick of his tongue at the end of each lick, right over the sensitive spot that made Rey’s toes curl. The intensity of his gaze coupled with the feelings he was wringing for her proved to be too much, and she had to let her eyes close and her head fall back onto the couch behind her. Still, she could feel his eyes on her face as she grappled with the onslaught of sensations now careening through her.

Now that Rey was familiarized with the feeling of his mouth on her, Ben’s tongue began focusing on the spot at the apex of her thighs that made her squirm. He was forced to bring one hand up to pin her hips in place, even as a finger of the other hand began toying with her entrance. By the time that he slid a finger into her, there was no resistance and Rey was sure that she had soaked the lower half of his face.

Still, Ben did not relent, and sounds that Rey did not know that she was capable of tore themselves from her throat so loudly that she was sure anybody within a mile radius could hear her. Rey could feel a pressure building deep in her abdomen, making it hard to breathe or think or s_tars_ she thought she might just die on the spot.

Ben pulled his mouth away causing Rey to whine desperately. He pumped his finger gently inside her as he asked, "Tell me, in your book, does he make her come like this?"

"Y-yes."

Ben hummed approvingly and added a second finger to her warm center, causing Rey to gasp and arch her back. She was so close to the edge she could do nothing but pant and thrust her hips towards Ben's face, begging for just a little bit more to push her to her peak. Ben seemed to sense the building heat and latched his lips around the center of her pleasure, sucking gently.

Rey’s world imploded as white-hot pleasure shot through her veins. She felt herself contract around his finger as she convulsed, and Ben’s hand held her hips in place as he continued to lick her through her seemingly endless climax.

When Rey eventually slumped back on the cushions, she felt cross-eyed and was fairly sure she had ruined the fabric of the couch beneath her hips. Ben did not look as if he cared about his couch much though as he wiped his mouth with the back of one hand.

He leaned over and nuzzled the inside of her thigh with his long nose before asking against her flushed skin, “How was that for your first lesson?”

“I just have one question,” said Rey.

Ben hummed against her skin for her to continue.

“When can we have lesson two?”


End file.
